Secrets of the past
by secretgarden12
Summary: The secrets will be revealed. Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Suiguintou past will be unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Suiseiseki was the third rozen maiden doll. She has a long brown hair, green and red eyes, and a green long dress. She has a twin sister named Souseiseki. Souseiseki is the fourth rozen maiden doll just like Suiseiseki she has a red and green eyes but she has totally opposite personality. Suiseiseki actions are like a fine lady but Souseiseki action is like a humble gentleman, despite of their differences they are totally close with each other.

One day rozen the doll maker talk to Suiseiseki secretly while Souseiseki talk with shinku. Shinku is the fifth rozen maiden doll, she acts like a noble person even though she acts like that deep inside she is a kind girl. Rozen talked to Suiseiseki to inform her that all of the doll rozen maiden must go to the human world. Rozen said all of the doll must have a medium for them to be alive and not to become just a normal doll. They also talk about the Alice game their father doesn't want to start the game because it's way too harsh he said to Suiseiseki there another way to become Alice without engaging the Alice game. Suiseiseki understand she herself oppose the game she doesn't want to fight her sister specially Souseiseki.

Before she go rozen said something" Suiseiseki I trust you and I believe in you this is the reason why I inform you with this information because I know you have the courage and wisdom to stop this fight. Don't forget as your father I'm very worried but as a doll maker I wish you good luck may the spirit bless you and your sister. If you have problem just open this locket and you can contact me" rozen said while giving her the locket.

"Don't worry father I know how important this mission is I'll try my best just to stop this game. I love you too father here to always remind you of us" Suiseiseki said while accepting the locket and giving her father a flower. As soon the talk was over she told everyone about what to do but she was careful with her so some of the secret won't be told. While talking shinku objected "why do we need to go to the human world" Shinku said "because that's what father ordered to" Suiseiseki replied" why did father told it to you not to me, I'm his favorite doll" Shinku shouted

" it's not important to whom father would say it what matter is we need to do what father want us to do and he made us all equal he love us equally he doesn't have a favorite ok?" Suiseiseki replied. Souseiseki defended Suiseiseki she said" that's right Shinku father created us to love each other not to fight and to obey what's father will. They ended their argument. Soon a dimension open and they entered they were separated except for the twins. The twins ended up in a forest fill with unknown creature. They stop by a big apple tree.

Suiseiseki asked" are you hungry Souseiseki?" Souseiseki replied" sort of" Suiseiseki pile up their brief case and climb up to reach for a bunch of apple. Souseiseki was worried and said" let me do that, that's dangerous" but Suiseiseki insist and said" don't worry it's going to be fine" and finally got to pieces of apple. She gave the apples to Souseiseki and said to her" you stay here and I will wander around this forest to find some branches to make a fire and to find something to cook so they can eat". Souseiseki said" I'll go with you". but she replied" you should stay here and guard the briefcase ok". Souseiseki said

" ok but if you're in trouble just shout and I'll go there as fast as I can" Suiseiseki said" ok, but you will do that to if you're in trouble". Suiseiseki enter the dark forest while she was walking she pick up some branches. On the way she just walked and walked and realizes she's lost. And it was dangerous because there was a storm coming. She said to herself" Souseiseki must be worried I need to go back there".

She summons her artificial spirit named Sui dream. She ordered to give her the watering can. The water is her weapon that can make a plant come out of nowhere and the watering can has the ability to nurture the tree of life of a human or can destroy it. She pours down the water from her watering can and a huge plant comes out. She can manipulate the big tree and make all the trees gives way and finally she sees Souseiseki fell asleep.

She was careful of her action so she can't wake Souseiseki. She gathered all the branches she collected and makes a fire out of it. She goes to a lake to capture some fish and cook them. But when she looks at the water she saw another doll but it was different. She was sure she never saw this doll before she was going to touch it but she pulled down the water. She shouted. Souseiseki wakes up and find her drowning she rushes down to help her and she summons her artificial spirit named lempincka and she ordered to give her the gardeners shear.

The gardeners shear has the ability to cut anything and it also can nurture the tree of life by cutting any grasses that surrounded the tree but it can also cut down the tree of life. As she gets her weapon she quickly cut the hand of the doll that pulled Suiseiseki down. Fortunately she got Suiseiseki she was planning to strike again but the doll was gone. While Suiseiseki was unconscious Souseiseki carried her to the tree take her clothes off to dry it up. She wraps her with her own coat so she won't get cold. Suiseiseki wakes up and said" what happened?" Souseiseki was glad that her twin wakes up and scolded her" Didn't I told you to be careful?" she replied" I'm so sorry; to make it up to you I'll cook some fish soup". Souseiseki hesitated and said

" I want you to rest, please rest." She replied

"ok but after I rest I'll cook for you, I think you're hungry". When Suiseiseki fall asleep Souseiseki hug her and said

"please be careful you know how important you are to me, where twins, we are one I don't want you to get hurt". Souseiseki also fell asleep. Few hours later Suiseiseki wakes up. And find her twins sleeping with her head resting at her right shoulder slowly she put Souseiseki to her briefcase. The briefcase acts as a bed for them. After that she wears her dress but she notices something her left shoulder has a symbol. That was a timer for her that's what her father said it signify how long can she remain she only has it because her Rosa mystica has a limit.

Her Rosa mystica is leaving her body because originally it is one with Souseiseki Rosa mystica but split by two. She kept it as a secret from her sister only her father and herself know. She put her clothes on so Souseiseki won't notice it she continues to cook. As soon as Souseiseki she serves the soup. They have dinner together. But a dimension open and pulled Souseiseki along and vanish quickly. Suiseiseki was surprise she tried to pull her back but it was too late. She summon Sui dream to open the same portal but she can't open it a force is blocking her. While Souseiseki wandered she saw a portal and enters it. She landed on a rose mansion. There he saw an old man.

As the old man turn around Souseiseki really felt sadness. The old man saw her and said "who are you?" she replied "I'm sorry I've got lost, I was travelling with my sister and I got lost.

The old man said "well do you need a place to sleep for tonight. Souseiseki replied "no need sir I want to find my sister". The old man replied "don't worry I'll help you look for her tomorrow right now I think you need a rest". Souseiseki has no choice but to stay. While Souseiseki told the old man what happened. On the other side of the world Suiseiseki was so worried she cried but she remembers rozen gave a locket so she can communicate with him.

Quickly she grabs her briefcase and gets the locket. She called her father. Luckily rozen answer her calls and said" Suiseiseki what's the problem?" Suiseiseki replied" Souseiseki fell down to an unknown portal, I tried to open it but a powerful force tries to block it." Rozen said "Suiseiseki you have the ability to open the portal but you need a medium to have enough power to unlock it. Go to Shinku her medium has the enough power to help you". she replied" thank you father". Rozen added" Sui did a symbol already appear to you?" she replied" yes father, don't worry I'm fine what's important is to find Souseiseki."

She ended the conversation with a simple good bye. She opens a portal that leads to Shinku. She saw how happy Shinku is with her new master. But she needs help. She crash through the window and accidentally hit the medium of Shinku. Suiseiseki rush toward Shinku and begging her to help her. Shinku hates Suiseiseki so she didn't help her.


	2. Chapter 2

When she notice a person lying on the floor. She rushes through the human and quickly apologizes. The human accepted her apology. Suiseiseki notice that the human has a scratch on his right cheeks. She look at the human sincerely and said sorry again as she heal the scratch on the humans right cheeks.

The man said" thank you for healing, I'm Jun Sakurada". Suiseiseki replied

" I'm really sorry I didn't mean it. I'm Suiseiseki the third rozen maiden doll". Jun asked" may I ask? What are you doing here?" Suiseiseki replied" Actually I ask help to Shinku because my twin sister has vanish I need to borrow her medium but she doesn't want to help me because she hated me so much, I can't blame her".

Jun replied" what do you need from her medium". Sui answered" I need to have a temporary contract with her medium. I need enough power to open the portal where my twin sister is". Jun said" well fortunately I'm her master. I will help you with that problem". Sui was surprised and looks Jun happily and she was really thanking him with all of her heart.

"Thank you so much. I owe you. I promise this contract will be temporary, thank you". While Sui's eyes sparkle with tears of joy. A blue light appeared floating on the air. Slowly Jun sees a ring that glows a blue light. He grabs it and wears it. He took a pledge to be Suiseiseki master as he kisses the ring.

Then finally Suiseiseki summons her artificial spirit and tried to open the portal. While the other side of the dimension Souseiseki artificial spirit reacted and open the portal. Souseiseki saw the door and she can see Sui.

"Grab my hand". Said Sui as she reaches her hand for Souseiseki. Souseiseki grab the hand of her sister. "Suiseiseki you found me" with tears of happiness rolling down her eyes.

"Suiseiseki replied "of course I will find you no matter what happen" they both hug each other. Even with this heart touching moment

Souseiseki can't help but ask" Who is that man?" Sui replied

" that's Shinku master, Jun Sakurada. He is the one who help me to find you". Souseiseki approach Jun

and said "thank you so much for helping her". Jun replied "no problem Suiseiseki healed my wounds so it's like a pay back her, hey guys do you have a place to stay?"Sui replied

" unfortunately we don't have, and Souseiseki I forget to bring your briefcase". Jun replied" then if that's the case why won't you stay in my place for a night". Sui said" we can't Shinku will be mad because I will be there if it's ok take Souseiseki". Souseiseki said

" I want to go with you Sui". Jun replied" don't worry shinku won't be mad and besides there are some room and shinku is sleeping at the master room while you guys can sleep on the other room is it ok?" Sui replied" well if that's the case then it's alright, I will pay by cooking and cleaning your house, thank you for everything"

As they walk the street to go home. They were assigning in the room near the attic stairs. "Will you be ok here?" Jun asked. Souseiseki said" yes, thank you for everything Jun good night". Sui said" thank you and good night". Jun replied" goodnight". While leaving the room. Sui and Souseiseki were alone. Suiseiseki said" you go ahead and sleep in my briefcase; I think you need some sleep more than I do". But Souseiseki insist "No you need more rest". Suiseiseki answered" don't worry I have enough sleep so please go on and no buts ok?" Souseiseki has no choice but to follow her. Souseiseki said "will you sing until I fall asleep". Sui said

" I will". As she sang her lullaby to her. Not so long Souseiseki fell asleep. Suiseiseki said to herself" don't worry Souseiseki I will protect you and I will finish my mission". As she goes up the roof to watch the stars and she saw Jun watching the stars too. Sui said

"you like watching the sky at night". Jun replied

"yes" as Sui sits beside Jun Sui said

" as promise it's just a temporary contract you can now wear off the ring" as she was going to kiss the ring. But Jun stops her "no need to rush as long as you are here in my house I'm your master".

But you already have shinku it would be a burden to you to have to contracts with me". Jun answered

" Don't worry it won't be". Sui said" Human you're a good person, and again I thank you". Jun smiled and Sui smiled. After the conversation. Suiseiseki said her good bye and go back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

When she was about to enter the room shinku block her.

"I want you to get out of here Suiseiseki, it's alright if you leave behind Souseiseki here, I'll take care of her but you I don't like you here". Shinku reply

" don't worry tomorrow morning you won't see me anymore just promise me to take good care of Souseiseki".

"I will, even though I don't like you I will keep that promise". Sui smile while passing toward shinku and whisper to her

"thank you".

Sui get inside the room quietly getting all things belong to her except the briefcase.

She whispered to Souseiseki

"please take care of yourself, I love you good bye".

Leaving behind a green rose and a rose pendant inside is a picture of her and Souseiseki. Then Sui leaves the room. But before she leaves the house she cooks a meal.

A ramen soup, fried rice with vegetables, a beef curry and for dessert strawberry cake. After that she finally leaves. She opens a new portal so she can start with her mission. She goes to where Suiguinto is. While she was travelling.

Souseiseki wakes up.

The first thing she did is to find Sui but she can't find her. She goes to Jun but Jun can't find her too then Shinku interrupt the search and tell them that she is already gone. Shinku announce to them

" Suiseiseki leaves you behind because she thinks that you're a burden to her". Souseiseki reply

"I'm not a burden to her". Then Jun shouted

"Shinku what's wrong with you Sui will never think that her twin sister is a burden in fact we talk last night and said to me Souseiseki is the most important person in the world, she will protect her no matter what. How about you shinku what is the important thing to you. You know what I pity you. You're just jealous of Sui because someone loves her. Maybe you're the one who makes Sui leave the house you should be ashamed of yourself. Come on Souseiseki maybe Sui left a note or something in your room or everywhere in this house".

Then they go up the room. Then they find a green rose and the pendant Suiseiseki leave behind. They go down the kitchen they found a note. The note said

"Dear Jun and Souseiseki I prepared some food for you please eat it. Jun please take care of Souseiseki. Don't worry I will come back soon. Souseiseki please take care of your new master Jun and shinku. I will just visit someone but don't worry I'll come back soon I promise. Ps: I've prepared food for all of you including Shinku just don't tell her I cook it she won't eat it". Jun question

"I don't understand that I'm your new master Souseiseki?" Souseiseki said

" me too, can I see the ring that Sui gave to you." Jun lift his hand forward so Souseiseki can see it. Souseiseki was surprised and said "how did you get my ring?" Jun replied

"well Suiseiseki said it's her ring".

"Can I ask you during the contract did you notice the color of the light that covers the ring?" Souseiseki asked.

"Yes it was blue". Jun answered. Souseiseki sigh

"that's my ring". Jun said

" Don't worry I'll take care of you after all she promise she will come back".

"I think that would be fine because Suiseiseki never breaks her promise". After their conversation they eat the food that Suiseiseki cook for them. Jun said

"wow your sister is an excellent cook". Souseiseki replied

" well from all of the dolls She is the one who is like a mother type to us, she cooks for us, clean up for us, wash our clothes for us, she even help father in making dolls, that's why she's close to all dolls except for Shinku". Jun question

"why Shinku hates Sui that much". Souseiseki answered

"Shinku thought that father loves Suiseiseki more than her because father gives more time with her and father always talk to Suiseiseki than her. I remember it was the September 26 it was Shinku and Suiseiseki birthday.

They have the same birthday because they have the same days and month made but except for year. As you know Sui was the third doll while shinku is the fifth. Well let's skip that. We were celebrating their birthday.

Father gave Shinku a fancy dress and shoes. While father gave to Suiseiseki a simple dress and a nice pendant. Shinku was mad because father didn't give her a pendant."

"Wait they just fought over a pendant?" Jun asked "well it's not just an ordinary pendant. That pendant was made by father. Before their birthday father was really busy making that pendant. It took him 5 month to make it. That's why Shinku was frustrated that the pendant goes to Sui".

"But I think Sui deserves the pendant". Jun said. "Why do you think Sui deserves that pendant?" Souseiseki asked. Jun replied

"You said that Sui is the one who take care of you and the rest of the dolls and she has time helping your father in making dolls". Souseiseki reply "yes she really deserves it. Hey why won't we call shinku so we can start eating?"


	4. Chapter 4

After that Suiseiseki was going to leave. When she notice a person lying on the floor. She rushes through the human and quickly apologizes. The human accepted her apology. Suiseiseki notice that the human has a scratch on his right cheeks. She look at the human sincerely and said sorry again as she heal the scratch on the humans right cheeks.

The man said" thank you for healing, I'm Jun Sakurada".

Suiseiseki replied" I'm really sorry I didn't mean it. I'm Suiseiseki the third rozen maiden doll".

Jun asked" may I ask? What are you doing here?"

Suiseiseki replied" Actually I ask help to Shinku because my twin sister has vanish I need to borrow her medium but she doesn't want to help me because she hated me so much, I can't blame her".

Jun replied" what do you need from her medium".

Sui answered" I need to have a temporary contract with her medium. I need enough power to open the portal where my twin sister is".

Jun said" well fortunately I'm her master. I will help you with that problem".

Sui was surprised and looks Jun happily and she was really thanking him with all of her heart. "Thank you so much. I owe you. I promise this contract will be temporary, thank you".

While Sui's eyes sparkle with joy. A blue light appeared floating on the air. Slowly Jun sees a ring that glows a blue light. He grabs it and wears it. He took a pledge to be Suiseiseki master as he kisses the ring. Then finally Suiseiseki summons her artificial spirit and tried to open the portal. While the other side of the dimension Souseiseki artificial spirit reacted and open the portal. Souseiseki saw the door and she can see Sui.

"Grab my hand" Sui said as she reaches her hand for Souseiseki. Souseiseki grab the hand of her sister.

"Suiseiseki you found me" with tears of happiness rolling down her eyes. "

Suiseiseki replied "of course I will find you no matter what happen"

They both hug each other.

Even with this heart touching moment Souseiseki can't help but ask" Who is that man?"

Sui replied that's Shinku master, Jun Sakurada. He is the one who help me to find you".

Souseiseki approach Jun and said "thank you so much for helping her".

Jun replied "no problem Suiseiseki healed my wounds so it's like a pay back her, hey guys do you have a place to stay?"

Sui replied" unfortunately we don't have, and Souseiseki I forget to bring your briefcase".

Jun replied" then if that's the case why won't you stay in my place for a night".

Sui said" we can't Shinku will be mad because I will be there if it's ok take Souseiseki".

Souseiseki said" I want to go with you Sui".

Jun replied" don't worry shinku won't be mad and besides there are some room and shinku is sleeping at the master room while you guys can sleep on the other room is it ok?"

Sui replied" well if that's the case then it's alright, I will pay by cooking and cleaning your house, thank you for everything".

As they walk the street to go home. They were assigning in the room near the attic stairs.

"Will you be ok here?" Jun asked.

Souseiseki said" yes, thank you for everything Jun good night".

Sui said" thank you and good night".

Jun replied" goodnight".

While leaving the room. Sui and Souseiseki were alone.

Suiseiseki said" you go ahead and sleep in my briefcase; I think you need some sleep more than I do".

But Souseiseki insist "No you need more rest".

Suiseiseki answered" don't worry I have enough sleep so please go on and no buts ok?"

Souseiseki has no choice but to follow her.

Souseiseki said "will you sing until I fall asleep". Sui said" I will". As she sang her lullaby to her. Not so long Souseiseki fell asleep.

Suiseiseki said to herself" don't worry Souseiseki I will protect you and I will finish my mission".

As she goes up the roof to watch the stars and she saw Jun watching the stars too. Sui said "you like watching the sky at night"

"yes" Jun replied as Sui sits beside Jun.

Sui said "as promise it's just a temporary contract you can now wear off the ring" as she was going to kiss the ring.

But Jun stops her "no need to rush as long as you are here in my house I'm your master". But you already have shinku it would be a burden to you to have to contracts with me".

Jun answered" Don't worry it won't be".

Sui said" Human you're a good person, and again I thank you". Jun smiled and Sui smiled. After the conversation. Suiseiseki said her good bye and go back to her room.


	5. GoodBye

When she was about to enter the room Shinku block her. "I want you to get out of here Suiseiseki, it's alright if you leave behind Souseiseki here, I'll take care of her but you I don't like you here". Shinku complained.

" don't worry tomorrow morning you won't see me anymore just promise me to take good care of Souseiseki" Suiseiseki replied

"I will, even though I don't like you I will keep that promise". Sui smile while passing toward shinku.

"thank you" She whispers to the crimson dressed doll.

Sui get inside the room quietly getting all things belong to her except the briefcase.

She whispered to Souseiseki "please take care of yourself, I love you good bye".

Then Sui leaves the room. But before she leaves the house she cooks a meal. A ramen soup, fried rice with vegetables, a beef curry and for dessert strawberry cake.

After that she finally leaves. She opens a new portal so she can start with her mission. She goes to where Suiguinto is. While she was travelling.

Souseiseki wakes up. The first thing she did is to find Sui but she can't find her. She goes to Jun but he can't find her too then Shinku interrupt the search and tell them that she is already gone.

" Suiseiseki leaves you behind because she thinks that you're a burden to her" Shinku said

"I'm not a burden to her" Souseiseki replied as the little doll was suspicious on Shinku

"Shinku what's wrong with you Sui will never think that her twin sister is a burden in fact we talk last night and said to me Souseiseki is the most important person in the world, she will protect her no matter what. How about you shinku what is the important thing to you. You know what I pity you. You're just jealous of Sui because someone loves her. Maybe you're the one who makes Sui leave the house you should be ashamed of yourself. Come on Souseiseki let's search for her". Jun defends the little doll. Then they go up the room.

They go down the kitchen they found a note.

UPON READING THE NOTE:

**_Dear Jun and Souseiseki,_**

**_ I prepared some food for you please eat it. Jun please take care of Souseiseki. Don't worry I will come back soon. Souseiseki please take care of your new master Jun and shinku. I will just visit someone but don't worry I'll come back soon I promise._**

**_ Ps: I've prepared food for all of you including Shinku just don't tell her I cooked it she won't eat it_**

"I don't understand that I'm your new master Souseiseki?" Jun was quiet confuse

" me too, can I see the ring that Sui gave to you." The short brunette hair doll made a request. Jun lift his hand forward so Souseiseki can see it.

"how did you get my ring?" Souseiseki asked

"well Suiseiseki said it's her ring" Jun said

"Can I ask you during the contract did you notice the color of the light that covers the ring?" Souseiseki asked.

"Yes and it was blue". Jun answered.

"that's my ring" the blue dressed doll was suprise upon seeing the ring. Souseiseki sighed realizing that her twin sister is hiding something from her

" Don't worry I'll take care of you after all she promise she will come back". "I think that would be fine because Suiseiseki never breaks her promise". Jun said trying to give the little doll a pat on the head.

After their conversation they eat the food that Suiseiseki cook for them.

"wow your sister is an excellent cook" He complimented.

" well from all of the dolls She is the one who is like a mother type to us, she cooks for us, clean up for us, wash our clothes for us, she even help father in making dolls, that's why she's close to all dolls except for Shinku" Souseiseki opens up while staring at the glass of water while he tries to remember something.

"why Shinku hates Sui that much" Jun asked while taking another sip on the warm soup.

* * *

Well My story is getting lame sorry for that (-_-''') Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows.


End file.
